fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Primeval Coastline
The Primeval Coastline is a subtropical coastal wetland landscape that is dotted with many forested swamps and expansive mudflats.This landscape is cloaked by a large primordial forests composed of titanic lepidodendron and cladoxylopsida plants, which form much of the canopy of this coastal swamp. The undergrowth is composed primarily of equisetales, lycopodiopsida and medullosales plants. Due to this forest being nutrient and oxygen rich, it is a great habitat for many monsters. Locale Information Coast An expansive beach that surrounds the most of the locale, the grounds are unstable and littered with debris from the constant storms and crashing waves that bludgeon this coast. The surrounding seawater is murky due to the runoff from the swamps and many large rocky pillars can be seen standing above the waves. Many of the larger herbivorous monsters make this part of the locale their home as they are able to move unimpeded by the thick brush of the forests. Forest The largest part of the locale, this ancient and expansive forest is filled with marshes and ponds, many of the smaller herbivorous monsters make this area of the locale their home as they are capable of using the brush and foliage to escape from predators. Many ambush predators make this area there home as well and use the large trees to surprise prey and foolish hunters that get lost in the underbrush. Mudflats The mudflats are a large area of moist and muddy ground. Large fungal pillar-like organism are seen throughout this area of the locale, making excellent nesting sites for aerial monsters. Many flying monsters are drawn to this part of the locale in search of a good perch as well as many monsters that swim and dig within the muck and mud. The natives to the continent are drawn to this area in search of rare clam-like creatures that live deep in the mud. Marsh This area of the locale is located past the mudflats and is an are filled with deep muggy water. In this area of the locale the deep water attracts many large aquatic and semi-aquatic monster, the water in this area is deep enough that hunters have to fight while submerged. Many rare fish can be caught as well as special gathering points for aquatic plants and freshwater sponges. Food Chain Note: The star ranking system is different in Monster Hunter: Evolution. Low (★★) * Pachalophin * Kalotaur * Anggiralos * Qurupeco Middle(★★★) * Subodios * Pukie-Pukie * Jyuratodus High (★★★★) * Drasugnis * Waeopial * Dilostraulis * Mauragris * Anatops Top (★★★★★) * Bagarala * Agharyvos * Gallantoth * Wyesperos * Voluron Apex (★★★★★★) * Ferrumos * Ryatroxos * Solmaron * Chemeleos Endemic Life Terrestrial * Mudbug: Large arthropods that inhabit the mudflats, they sift through the mud with special mouth parts in search of microscopic food particles. * Shelled Snapper: Small, shelled, semi-aquatic fanged wyverns that have a beartrap-like jaws. They use their long claws to dig burrows. * Crested Toad: A large, toad-like amphibian that has a large sail running down its back. The sail helps it regulate its body temperature. Cursorial * Terminator Ant: Large, solitary species of ant that ambush flying insects and small animals. They have a striking purple and white coloration. * Megapede: Long, myriapod neopterons that travel under the soggy underbrush feeding upon decaying leaves. * Microdracosaurus: Diminutive, winged squamates, although incapable of flight, these monsters are excellent gliders. Aerial * Macrofly: Large flying neopterons that have crimson colored wings and blue antennae. Rare and easily spooked, these flies are striking to looks at. * Greater Lacewing: Large, colorful, flying neopterons that feed on the spores produced by the various plants and fungi in the swamp. Their rainbow colored wings look like glass. * Necrophage Bee: Small, stinging, neopterons that travel in swarms. These insects make their nests within the decomposing corpses of monsters and can be incredibly dangerous to even the largest on monsters when irritated. Aquatic * Brass Coccosteus: Small, ravenous, pack hunting fish that patrol the waters of the swamp and the surrounding coastline. They have striking brass colored shells adorning their heads. * Pearl Astrapis: Diminutive, white, fish that are almost entirely covered in a thick shell and hard scales. They are poor swimmers and feed upon rotting vegetation in the swamp water. * Spotted Dipterus: Primitive lungfish that are covered in spots, these fish patrol shallow water and feed upon invertebrates. * Swarming Strunius: Small, toothy, fish that swim in large schools. Although easily spooked they will feed on whatever they can. * Ghost Heliobatis: Primitive, translucent, ray fish that use electric fields to navigate and stun prey. Incredibly rare and difficult to find because their ability to blend into their surroundings. __TOC__ OST & Ambiance Category:Areas Category:Nrex117